A heart divided cannot stand
by Atheshinigami
Summary: Belarus is falling for America but Russia is getting in her way  human names used and i made it T because it might get violent
1. Chapter 1

Natalia stood behind the corner watching her brother as he talked to some other male nations at a world conference not knowing that she herself was being watched. Not to long after she had started watching Ivan, the meeting reconvened and Alfred come up behind her. "H-hey miss Natalia I think its time to start again." He said placing an arm on her shoulder making her jump a bit. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT." She spun around pulling out her knife and placing it at his throat. "Calm down Natalia." He said grabbing her wrist trying to move her knife away from his neck. "What do you want you capitalist pig." She spat at his glaring daggers at him. "I was just going to tell you that its about time for the meeting to start again but you were to busy staring at your brother to notice. Alfred explained as she sheathed her knife showing off a bit of her leg, which he unknowingly stared at. Natalia noticed that he was staring at her leg and she found it odd that she didn't seem to care but to make a scene she stood up and slapped him across the face and started screaming in Russian storming away to rejoin her siblings.

"Vat was that all about?" Ivan asked as they took their seats. "It was nothing don't worry about it." Natalia said playing with a piece of her hair watching the American as Mathew and Arthur looked at the large red handprint on his face. "Natalia what happened?" Yeka asked in a whisper during a slow part of the meeting. "I was putting my knife away and I caught Alfred staring at my leg so I made a big deal about it." Natalia whispered back as Leonard gave them a dirty look to keep quiet. Ivan saw this stood straight up walked around the table and smashed Leonard in the head with his sink pipe knocking him unconscious. "DUDE RUSSIA WHAT THE HELL MAN." American shouted as he rushed over to the Dutchman. "He was giving my sestra's dirty looks which is inexcusable." Ivan explained with a dark aura around him. The fighting continued until Ludwig stood up and started to yell over the other tow nations. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP now the meeting should be adjourned until England is awake agreed." The other nations silently put their hands up and then all left the room.

* * *

><p>Ok so just a few things if you didnt catch it the world meeting is being held in Russia<br>Yeka is Ukraine  
>Ivan is Russia<br>Natalia is Belarus  
>Leonard is The Netherlands<p>

Alfred is America

Arthur is England  
>Mathew is Canada<br>Ludwig is Germany


	2. Chapter 2

As Natalia walked out of the room someone grabbed her arm and drug her aside. "What was all that about?" Alfred asked as he pinned her against the wall. "My sestra and I were talking and Leonard obviously wasn't happy about it so he shot us a few dirty looks and Ivan got mad so what." She explained letting herself be pinned to the wall hoping her brother didn't see since the conference was being held in Russia he had an advantage to kill someone and hide them. "Oh ok …. Oh before I forget I was wondering maybe could do something alone together?" He asked trying to be as polite as possible. " Yeah sure" She was cut off mid sentence by Ivan storming over and ripping Alfred away from her and throwing him into a wall on he opposite side of the room. "Did he hurt you?" Ivan asked very worried. "NO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" She screamed running a crossed the large room and sitting next to Alfred seeing if he was all right. Seeing this confused Ivan didn't his sister love him why would she act like this toward that pig? Ivan then walked over to his sister and grabbed her by the arm and drug her away from the other man. " IVAN LET ME GO STOP THIS NOW." She screamed kicking and fighting her brother. "Nyet I will not let you talk to him now come along sister we have things to do." Ivan said sternly dragging his sister down a long hallway. She saw Alfred get up slightly and she started screaming louder and fighting more but it was no use Ivan just threw her over his shoulder and walked home.

Once they were at home Ivan took Natalia right to her room put her on the bed and locked the door. She ran to the door slamming her fist into the large red wood block between her and the rest of the world. "IVAN PLEASE LET ME OUT." She screamed with tears running down her face. "Neyt sestra you cannot come out you are mine you are suppost to be all over me not that pig." Ivan said walking past Toris in the hallway then he turned to Toris who was standing by the door. "TORIS MY BED ROOM NOW.'' Ivan screamed trying to keep the Lithuanian away from talking to the distraute girl. Knowing this Toris listened to Ivan and went to his bedroom leaving Natalia to her screaming. She heard Toris leave and she collapsed next to the door sobbing not knowing what had happened to Alfred if he was ok or not then she started to wonder why did she care did she really have feeling for a man other than her brother? She cursed herself for these thoughts. Suddenly she heard her sister walking down the hall well more like she heard bouncing and figured out it was her sister. "YEKA LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE." She pleaded at the door hoping her sister would let her out. "I wish I could but brother would be mad at me." Yeka said with a tear straighted voice. "Sestra please let me out I need to know if Alfred it alright and if you don't let me out I will climb out the window." Natalia said leaning against her bedroom door. "Fine but you have one hour to be back." Yeka said using her key to open the door. As soon as the door was open Natalia came out and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much sestra I will be back as soon as I can." She said running down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia ran out of the house into the snowy Russian night. She went straight to the hotel where the other nations were staying and found out where Alfred was. She quietly went to his door and knocked on it gently. Alfred came to the door a bit surprised to see Natalia standing there. "N-natalia what are you doing here?" He asked as she hugged him tightly. "I snuck away I needed to make sure you were alright." She said pushing him into the room and closing the door. "He's going to be mad" Alfred said holding her tightly. "I don't care I want to be with you." She said burring her face in his chest. "I see," he said walking over to the bed and sitting down with her still firmly attached to him. As they sat on the bed Natalia pushed Alfred over kissing him forcefully. "Mhm what are you doing?" He asked breaking the kiss. " I am kissing you I think I love you Alfred." She blearted out holding him closely. " W-what I thought you loved your brother." He said in complete shock. " I thought I loved him but I don't anymore every time I see you my heart beats faster and I get nervous and that's what I think love is." she said her words coming out fast and jumbled. "Natalia listen to me I love you to I always have." He said kissing her into a deep passionate kiss. They fell backwards onto the bed in each other's arms kissing when Natalia's phone rang.

"Seriously.' She said opening the phone and reading the text that said Ivan is on his way. "Oh no." she said closing the phone. Alfred then walked over and locked the door. " This wont keep him out for long but it's a start." Alfred said walking back to the bed and picking up where he left off. He kissed her lips while running his hands along her sides. In return she ran her fingers through his hair. This was bliss time seemed to stand still the man she was in love with loved her back. As he broke the kiss for air they heard heavy footsteps in the hall. "Ivan is here." She whispered fearing what would happen next. A few minuets later the footsteps stopped and then there was a knock at the door. " Americka open up I know my sestra is in there." Ivan's voice could be heard thought the door he had a dark threatening tone. Hearing this Natalia hid in the closet hoping to not cause a fight. " Hey Ivan I don't know what you are talking about nether of your sisters are here come look around if you want." Alfred said opening the door as Ivan walked in. "well she has to be here she is not at home and Ukraine said she was coming to see you." Ivan said holding up his pipe threateningly. "Yeah she stopped by for like a minuet and I told her to go home so something like this didn't happen." Alfred said calmly as Ivan looked around the small room. "Fine then I will be leaving." Ivan said walking to the door but he didn't leave he simply opened and closed the door standing by the doorframe. After the door shut Natalia came out of the closet not seeing her brother by the door she ran right into Alfred's arms. "That was to close he would have taken me home if he found me but I don't want to leave your side ever." Natalia said still unaware of her brothers presence. "Natalia that is enough you are coming home with me." Ivan said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Alfred. "Ivan please let me stay." Natalia pleaded pulling away from her brother. "Neyt you are going home now." Ivan said grabbing her again. "WHY CAN I NOT STAY." She screamed trying to get away. "Because I said so." He said not seeing Alfred reach for his gun. " Ivan let her go if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to." Alfred said putting his gun to Ivan's head. "She is my sister and what I say goes now remove your gun from my head." Ivan said flatly griping tighter on Natalia's arm. "Ivan please let me stay." Natalia pleaded desperately trying to get away from her brother. "NYET WE ARE LEAVING NOW." Ivan said dragging his sister out of the room.

"Why can't you let me be happy." Natalia said sobbing on the car on the way home. " You have always been happy by my side I do not want things to change." Ivan said in a sympathetic tone. "Well I am not happy anymore being your lap dog I want to be with Alfred." Natalia said defiantly crossing her arms almost pouting as they got out of the car. Ivan then turned and swiftly slapped her crossed the face "Never say that capitalist pigs name in my presence again." He said and she slipped and fell on the icy drive way. "You can stay out here for a little while until you learn your lesson." He said walking into the house passing the other members of his household. "I-is s-she o-ok?" Ravis stuttered to his brothers. "I hope so." Toris said looking out the window. "Eduard Email Alfred tell him what happened but make sure he does not come it will cause more problems." Yeka said Eduard just nodded and ran off to do as asked. Then Yeka turned and walked into her brother's study "Little Vanya can we please let Natty back in she is freezing out there?" She asked using her bothers pet name, which he hated. "I said never to call me that and no she cannot come in yet she has to learn a lesson." He said flatly not looking up from his papers. "IVAN ITS -10 DAGREES NOW IF YOU DON'T LET HER IN THIS HOUSE I WILL IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Yeka screamed slamming her hands on the desk. "Fine let her in." Ivan said a bit shocked at his sister's behavior. "Good" she said walking out of the study. Yeka then ran outside and kneeled by her sister who had been out in the clod for over an hour. Yeka carefully lead her half frozen sister inside. "Toris go start a fire and get as many blankets as you can get and tea make some tea." Yeka commanded as she helped her blue sister to the sofa as Toris ran to do as instructed. Within few minuets Toris was back with the blankets and the fire was roaring. "S-s-so c-c-cold." Natalia stuttered. "Shhhh your alright your inside and warm now its alright." Yeka said holding her frozen sister close. Natalia curled up next to her sister drinking her hot tea and trying to warm herself wishing the warm arms around her were Alfred's not her sisters.

Natalia laid on the sofa with her sister for hours clinging to life and in her sleep she was calling out for the one she loved. "YEKA TORIS come here now," Ivan commanded standing in the doorway to the living room. "Y-yes Ivan." Toris stammered as the pair stood infront of him. "I never want her to leave here again she is not to leave my side." Ivan said walking a crossed the room and sitting on the sofa with her placing her head on his lap and playing with her head. "That's a good girl sleep." Ivan said trying to keep her asleep. Not soon after Ivan picked up is still freezing sister and took her to her room. And carefully shut the door trying to make sure she stayed asleep. "Why do you want her around so bad?" Toris asked, "Because she is supposed to love me not that capitalist pig." Ivan said walking away from the door. Toris stood there in shock Ivan was support to not like his sister's advances.

* * *

><p>OK so kinda a long chapter and just to clear up a few things<br>sestra means sister in russian  
>Ravis is Latvia<br>Toris is Lithuania  
>Yeka is Ukraine<br>Natalia is Belarus  
>Alfred is America<br>Ivan is Russia  
>Eduard is Estoina <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Natalia woke the next morning cold and stiff as the memories from the night before come flooding back to her she then looked around the room and saw Toris sitting by the door. "What is going on with Ivan?" she asked when he looked over at her. "I wish I knew that myself." He said flatly as he stood and walked over to her bed. "He said something odd to me last night after he brought you here. He said he wanted you around because you were support to love him not America." Toris said as she stood up. "He really said that?" she said visably shocked. "Yeah he really said that and he's acting really weird to." Toris said just as Ivan walked in "Good morning sestra how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over and hugged her. "I am cold and I am stiff now let me go." Natalia snapped pushing her brother away. "That is why I hug you to warm you." Ivan said with a sweet smile but Natalia ignored him and walked out of the room only to hear her sister coming down the hall.

"Natty why are you up?" She asked using her sister's pet name that only she was aloud to call her. "Ivan came in my room and was hugging me and he's acting weird so I just left my room." She said as her sister laid a hand on her shoulder. "Natty your freezing go sit by the fire." Yeka said leading her to the living room. The two sisters sat in front of the fire for a long time when the phone rang and Ravis came running over to answer it. "H-hello y-es s-she i-is h-here." He said into the phone when Yeka came over and took the phone from his shaking hands. "Hello oh Alfred this isn't a good time…. Well of course we will be at the meeting why wouldn't we be….. alright good bye Alfred." She then hung up the phone and sat next to her sister. "He wanted to check on you." She said playing with Natalia's hair. "That's nice of him." Natalia said. Just then Ivan came into the room dressed for a world conference. "Come on sestra's get ready to go its time for another day of conferences." He said all smiles as he flopped down on an over sized chair. Without saying a word the two girls went to their bedrooms and dressed then they came out and then the members of Ivan's house left for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Ok so short chapter and the same authors note as always and please please awnser my poll and please review thanks<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Once the group of nations arrived at the meeting center Natalia started looking for Alfred but the room was to crowded and Ivan had a heavy arm around her shoulders. Little did she know Alfred was also looking for her as Ivan guided her though the crowd of people. "Stay close da I don't want you getting lost." Ivan said holding her closer. "Yes brother." She said quietly in almost a whisper. "Good girl." Ivan said with a dark smirk as he saw Alfred heading their way. Ivan pushed her away from him as he passed and a single tear rolled down her face. Alfred saw this and ran over to the pair. "Ivan let her go I want to talk to her." Alfred said pushing the bigger man away. "Nyet I will not let you near my sister." Ivan said pushing her away from the American. "Ivan enough." Natalia said pulling away from her brother and clinging to Alfred. She then drug Alfred into the far corner of the room and then she started crying almost collapsing in his arms. "Shhhh its ok tell me what happened." He said trying to comfort her "I-ivan hit me and left me outside in the cold for I don't know how long I passed out and woke up in my bed still cold and Toris told me that Ivan had been acting weird and saying weird things." She said tears running down her face. "I'll kill him." Alfred said holding her close "No just keep me away from him." She said wiping her tears. " Natalia I love you and I don't want you getting hurt by him ever again." Alfred said seriously while looking forward at the crowd of people watching for Ivan. Natalia was a bit shocked to hear him say this then out of no ware Arthur came storming over.

" ALFRED you git it's past time to start the meeting get a move on." He said storming off. " Well we better get going I will come find you during the brake ok." Alfred said as they walked to the door. Natalia just nodded then she walked into the meeting and sat next to her sister but as soon as she was sitting Ivan heavily sat down on the other side of her. Ivan smiled at her but she just looked away. The meeting went by as normal so pretty much it was all fighting and getting nothing done until Ludwig called for a brake. During the brake Natalia slipped away from her siblings and found Alfred. They talked until a fight broke out between Ivan and Leonard. A few other nations tried to break it up but as per usual Leonard was as high as a kite as he was fighting off the others who were trying to stop him. Natalia and Alfred stood and watched the fight watching many nations fail at stopping the random fistfight.

"Well there goes the conference." Alfred remarked relising that it was the last day and soon everyone would be returning home. "Da what a good way to end it in blood." Natalia said not wanting the conference to end so she could stay with Alfred. "Natalia what are we going to do I mean I will be going home and you will have to stay here?" Alfred asked grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. "Let me go home with you." Natalia stated bluntly looking up at him. " Of course you can but wont Ivan be mad?" He asked watching Ivan smack Leonard in the back with his pipe. " I don't care I want to be with you not him." She said hugging the blond tightly. "Fine go right home after the meeting get your things around and meet my in my hotel room we will leave tomorrow morning." Alfred explained as soon as he finished talking Natalia drew her knife and jumped in the middle of the fight between Leonard and Ivan stabbing her brother multiple times and lightly scratching Leonard before she was pulled away be Alfred.

"What in the hell was that?" He asked shocked at what he had just seen. "Well I stopped the fight and now for sure I will be stuck in my room perfect time to pack and sneak away." She explained in a bit of a hushed voice. "Good plan." Alfred said looking over and seeing Ivan get up and walk over toward then and Leonard being restrained. "We are going home now sestra." Ivan said grabbing Natalia by the arm and dragging her away with the other members of his house fallowing closely behind. Ivan sat in the back seat of the car with Toris and Natalia sat upfront with her sister who drove. When they got home the Baltic's helped Ivan inside and Natalia went straight to her room and started packing her things. A few hours later just as she was finishing packing Yeka came in her room. "Natty what in the hell was that why would you stab Ivan?'' she asked looking at the bags. " I don't know pay back I guess." Natalia said turning back to her things. "What in the hell are you doing?" Yeka asked, "I am leaving what does it look like." Natalia said bluntly finishing her packing. "Leaving but where will you go?" Yeka asked sounding very worried. " I am not going to say you will tell Ivan now about Ivan he is in his room da." Natalia said gathering her things in a pile by her door. " Da but why?" Yeka asked watching her sister. "Because it will make it easier for me to leave, there is a car waiting for me outside and I am sending my things ahead and Ivan will never know where I went." Natalia said walking out the front door loading her things into a waiting car. "Please don't go Natty." Yeka said in almost a whisper " I have to im sorry sestra." Natalia said getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Yeah so same note as last time and please review because i am really stuck for the next chapter<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The plane ride was long and boring but Natalia didn't mind since she was cuddling with Alfred the entire time. Once they got off the plane and got Natalia's things they got in a car and drove to Alfred's house and took her things inside. Once all of her things where in the house Alfred looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Natalia is past midnight what say we go to bed." He said putting an arm around her. "Yeah why don't we it has been a long day." She said laying her head on his chest as he walked up the stairs showing her the way to his bedroom. As they walked into the room she noticed that it was full of old hamburger wrappers and in dire need of being cleaned just like the rest of his house. She then slipped off her dress and so she was just in her slip and underwear and she climbed into the large bed then Alfred stripped to his boxers, which had hamburgers on them and crawled in next to her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

She woke up the next morning with Alfred's arm around her waist and the sun coming in through the window she was a bit jet lagged but she didn't care. She then moved Alfred's arm away from her waist and she got up and went to the bathroom trying to be quiet and not wake him up. She came out of the bathroom and silently slipped out of the room looking for the suitcase with her clothes in it. After getting a bit lost in the large house she found her things and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tight tee shirt then she went back up to the bedroom it see Alfred completely naked and still wet from a shower her jaw dropped seeing him his perfect body covered in a sheen of water making him look almost godly his golden hair slightly brown dripping with water.

* * *

><p>Ok so pretty short chapter and i left it on a cliffhanger and i will most likly change the rating so please review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

She stood there taking in every inch of his perfect form. She loved seeing him like this totally vulnerable completely unaware of her presence just outside the door. As he finished drying off the clock radio started to play a country song that was all about him. " AW MAN THIS SONG IT TOTALLY AWSOME." He exclaimed as he pulled on his boxers and started dancing around the room singing along very badly and very loudly. "ONLY IN AMERICA DREAMING IN RED, WHITE AND BLUE ONLY IN AMERICA WHERE WE CAN DREAM AS BIG AS WE WANT TOOOOOO WE ALL GET A CHANCE EVERYBODY GETS A CHANCE ONLY IN AMERICAAAAAAAA." She giggled a bit hearing him sing about himself. Hearing her he walked over to the door swung it open and pulled her in the room. "Dance with me." He said spinning her around the room until the song stopped. The pair ended up lying on the bed in each other's arms laughing. A slower sadder song started playing and Natalia reached up and turned off the radio. But Alfred stood up and pulled her into his arms and turned the radio back on and he started dancing with her held close to him and quietly singing along almost in a whisper. "If its anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do and P.S if this is Austin I still love you." After saying the last word he kissed her head and she hugged him tightly in return. She could feel he was still a bit wet from the shower and his bare chest was warm against her. The song ended and he was still holding her tightly until she pushed away from him a bit and kissed him on the lips gently. She then pulled away from him and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>OK so just like Hetalia I do not own the songs i used in this chapter but if you were woundering the songs used are<p>

Only in America by Brooks and Dunn

and the second one was Austin by Blake Shelton

and this chapter was just kinda filler and dont you just love Americas singing

please review


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred quickly finished dressing and then came out of the room to see Natalia no ware in sight he started at walk down the hallway and down the stairs but he still didn't see her. But soon he heard a noise coming from the kitchen he then walked in and saw Natalia looking in a cupboard with a pan on the stove. He stood there watching her cook listening to her quietly singing to herself in Russian. She turned around to see him standing in the door way and she jumped back a bit. "God Alfred to scare me like that." She said walking past him to get to the refrigerator. " Sorry but it was to cute to see you like that." He said smoothly as he sat at the table. She ignored what he said and put a plate in front of him and sitting herself down next to him.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Natalia asked poking at a gray slice of food on her plate. "Well its called ponhos." Alfred explained in between bites. " Its what." She said giving the food a puzzled look. "Uh its also called scrapple it's the left over's from when you make like bacon and sausage and other pig products." He explained eating more of the scrapple. " Well alright then." She said with puzzled tone of voice trying a small bite of the gray brick. "Its not that bad." She said looking over at Alfred who had almost finished his entire meal in the 5 minuets they had been sitting there. The rest of the meal they sat there in almost silence until they were both done eating then Alfred stood up and looked over at Natalia holing on a hand to her. "Well then haw about I show you around D.C." He said as she took his hand and stood up next to him. "Da that sounds nice." She said as they walked out of the room and then out the front door.

* * *

><p>Yeah so sorry about all the filler chapters but dont worry its going to get better real soon thanks for being pacient please review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The pair walked around the capitol seeing the sights and going to the monuments. Then they went to the white house. "What is this place?" Natalia asked pointing at the large white building. "This is where my boss lives and works." Alfred explained as they walked in the front gate. As they walked in a metal detector went off and the secret service was soon surrounding them. "Natalia are you wearing your thigh knife?" Alfred asked. " Oh shit no but I have my waist one on I must have put it on out of habit." She explained as she slightly lifted up her shirt and unstrapped the knife handing it to a secret service agent. "Anything else?" Alfred asked looking at her. "Nyet that's the only one." She said checking to make sure that was the only one. "ALRIGHT LETS GO SEE MY BOSS THEN." Alfred said dragging Natalia inside the building and right up to the oval office door. Alfred then composed himself and then knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door in a bit of a southern drawl. Alfred lead Natalia in and then stood in front of the desk where an older looking white man with slightly gray hair. "Hey Pres." Alfred said high fiving his boss. "Hello their Alfred who's this little filly yall got with ya?" He with a southern accent that confused Natalia a bit. "Oh my mistake this is Natalia she is a country like I am she her nation is Belarus." Alfred explained. "We met briefly before Mr. President." Natalia said shaking the mans hand. "We did when I think I would remember meeting someone as pretty as you." The President said. "It was last year I was with my brother Ivan I mean Russia." She explained. "Oh right I remember you were clinging to the tall ones arm so tightly you could have cut off the blood flow." The president said. "Da but I am not around my brother that much now." She said as the man started to creep her out a bit and she started to cling to Alfred like she used to so with Ivan. "Alright Mr. Bush but we must be going now we have a busy day." Alfred said seeing Natalia's nervousness. "Oh well alright then Ill be seeing ya nice to meet you again miss Nat." The president said as the pair walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>ok ok I know more filler but i pormis this should be the last one so bare with me<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that was interesting." Natalia said clinging tightly to Alfred's arm. "Yeah my boss can be like that." Alfred said as the Presidents dogs came running to the pair. "Aww hey Barney hey Miss Beazley." Alfred said bending down and petting the two small black dogs. "These are my boss's dogs I always stop and pet them when I am here." Alfred explained as he stood up and walked away with Natalia. "Oh they really seemed to like you." Natalia said as they exited the grounds. "Yeah hey why don't we head home now we can get all your things unpacked." He said as they headed in the direction on his house.

As they walked into the house Natalia could tell something wasn't right and there was an all to familiar smell the smell of vodka but she ironed it and started unpacking her things. After a few hours all of her things where unpacked and put away and her and Alfred laid down on the couch. As they lay there the smell of vodka got stronger but Natalia pretended not to notice it she didn't want a war to start between Alfred and her brother. "Hey Alfred Ill be right back the bathroom is up the stairs on the left right?" She asked getting up off the couch. "Yeah that's right." Alfred said pointing to the stairs as she walked up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she had a feeling she wasn't alone. Just then Tony Alfred's alien walked past. "Fucking limey" Tony said looking at her then continuing on his way down the stairs. She brushed off the alien encounter and walked into the bathroom only to have a hand cover her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist pulling her close to her attacker. "Shhh sestra do not make a sound." She heard the deep voice of her brother say. Fear over took her as she pulled away from her brother's grip and went running down the stairs back to where Alfred was. "Hey what's your rush?" he asked as she grabbed him tightly. "I-I-I-IVAN IS UPSTAIRS!" she stammered as Alfred jumped to his feet grabbing his pistol. Just as he did that Ivan came strolling down the stairs like he owned the place. "How in the fucking hell did you get in my house commie?" Alfred asked aiming his gun at the taller man who was now only a few feet away. "It wasn't that hard I have been watching you since you kidnapped my little seatra.'' Ivan said grabbing hold of his sister. "I didn't kidnap her Ivan she can willingly now let her go." Alfred said sternly as he cocked his gun. "Oh is that so I don't believe you my sestra would never leave me willingly so you had to take her by force." Ivan said tightening his grip on Natalia arm. " IVAN let me go I wanted to leave you I came willingly." Natalia said reaching for her knife. "Nyet sestra you are lying to protect him now gather your things I am taking you home." Ivan said just as Natalia stabbed him deeply in the side. He fell to the floor with a loud low thud and Natalia ran to Alfred's side. "Don't you dare get up commie or I will fill you with lead." Alfred said aiming his gun at Ivan once more. "I do not take orders from a pig like you amerika." Ivan said as he stood up.

As he stood Alfred shot him in the chest. Natalia scrammed seeing her brother bloody on the floor and she started to cry clinging tightly to Alfred's arm. "Natalia I am so sorry you had to see that now go call your sister and tell her what happened.'' Alfred said in a low confronting voice. "Neyt you call her I will stay with him I don't want him dead.'' Natalia said as she kneeled on the floor next to her brother placing his head on her lap. Alfred left and called Yeka and explained what had happened and to come pick him up. He walked back into the room only to hear Natalia singing a quiet melody in Russian to her brother she then bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I didn't want this to happen why couldn't you just leave me be. Big brother please don't die we already lost mother I cant lose you to neither can Yeka we wouldn't be able to survive and I fear the world would hurt very badly from the end of your land no matter how much no one wants to admit it its true it would be pure chaos without mother Russia. And even though he wont admit it even Alfred needs you." She said in a soft voice petting Ivan's hair "your sister will be here in a half hour." Alfred said flatly watching her care for her brother. "Thank you Alfred." She said smiling at him. "Alfred do you smell that?" she asked as he sat next to her on the floor "Yeah it smells like really strong vodka like he had been drinking none stop for a week." Alfred said smelling he air as Natalia bend down and practically stuck her noise in his mouth. "He's drunk out of his mind Alfred." She said like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "So that explains his behavior." Alfred said.

Just then Ivan started to stir. "Brother you need to hold still you are hurt very badly." Natalia said holding down his shoulders. "What happened?" Ivan asked feeling a sharp pain in his chest "Don't worry just rest now." Natalia said in a soft voice as she held his shoulders down. "Fine." Ivan said while staring down Alfred knowing that he was the cause of his pain. "Yeka will be here soon to take you home." Natalia said in a sweet voice petting her brother's hair once more.

* * *

><p>OK SO WE ARE DONE WITH FILLER for now anyway<br>yeah please review


	11. Chapter 11

About a half an hour later Yeka and the Baltic's came and collected Ivan and took him home. After they left Natalia started to clean up the blood stains that her brother had left on Alfred's floor.

"I apologies for my brother Alfred he really does only wants what he thinks is best for me." She said as she finished cleaning the floor. "Yeah I can understand that you got to remember im a big brother to and I would do anything for him." Alfred said pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly.

"a-a-alfred I have been here the entire time." A small voice stammered. "Oh hey Mattie." Alfred said walking away from Natalia. "Hello Mathew." Belarus said with a cold dimeanor not many people know this but before she was with Alfred Natalia was with Mathew and they had a child together but things didn't work out between them. Alfred could sense the tension in the room so he thought fast. "So little bro what cha you doing here?" He asked trying to make things seem less awkward. "You bought me a plane ticket months ago we were going to watch a hockey game my best team against yours." Mathew explained looking at the floor. "Oh right my awesome genius brain must have forgotten well let's go but I have to say I know my guys will be the heroes and win for sure." Alfred said as the two men walked out the door.

Natalia stood there slightly dumfounded. Alfred didn't know about the relationship she had had with Mathew at least she didn't think he did, and she knew for a fact he didn't know about their daughter and he was never going to find out.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN<p>

ok so sorry for not updating in a while i hope the promise of drama makes up for it

and thanks for all the reviews keep them coming


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later Alfred and Mathew returned to find Natalia speaking in Russian talking in almost baby talk on the phone. She didn't seem to notice them but Canada automatically knew who she was talking to and he was trying to hide is shock from his brother. "Good bye my little one I shall talk to you soon." Natalia said hanging up the phone with a sigh. " Hey babe were back." Alfred said walking over to her. "OH welcome back how was the game?" She asked seeing Alfred looked a bit upset. "M-my team won." Mathew stammered

"That's good to hear." She said absent-mindedly. "NO ITS NOT MY TEAM IS SUPPOST TO RULE ALL SPORTS." Alfred busted out. "Alfred calm down its only a game and besides you can be my hero later~." She said completely ignoring the fact that Mathew was still there. "Uh I should be going back home I have things to be doing." Mathew said as he walked out the door. "How about I be your hero now~." Alfred said picking Natalia up as Mathew walked out the front door. "Nyet I have things to do and you have paper work someone has to keep this country a float it's not like your boss is." She said looking at her phone, which was vibrating on the table. "Who were you talking to when I came home?" Alfred asked in a stern voice grabbing her hand as she reached for her phone.

"My sister why." She said flatly. "Since when do you call your sister my little one?" Alfred asked flatly as she answered the phone ignoring his question. "Wait what Yeka calm down what happened… alright ill got catch a the next plane out and be there as fast as I can dose Ivan know yet… good I'm on my way now please calm down." Natalia pleaded into the phone running up the stairs packing a quick bag with some clothes with Alfred close behind. She hung up the phone and finished backing her bag. "What's going on?" Alfred asked sounding a bit worried.

"There was an accident and I have to go home but ill be back as fast as quickly as I can." She said as her phone rang once more. "Yes I know i am leaving know." She said flatly and hung up the phone stuffing it in her bag. "Let me come with you" he said as she got into her black sports car. "No you cant come I have to handle this alone." Natalia said as she pulled out of the driveway leaving Alfred standing there alone. He went back inside and called his brother. "Hey little bro are you still at the airport here in DC?" he asked hearing a lot of background noise including a woman crying that sounded very close to him. " Uh Al I gotta go and you wont be able to call me for a few days sorry." Mathew said hanging up his phone and wrapped his arms around a crying Natalia as they sat waiting for the plane to take off. "Shhh its ok she will be fine." Mathew reassured Natalia as she cried. "Nyet this shouldn't have happened she was fine a few minuets before I was talking to her on the phone she was fine how did this happen?" She sobbed "Natalia calm down she just slipped playing in the snow with your brother she will be fine." He said handing her a tissue.

* * *

><p>So now the drama begins but dont worry it wont get to sad who knows there could be a fight or two but it will all end well so stick with me<p>

thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming i really love hearing from you guys


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later the plane touched down in the icy waste land of Russia. It was Natalia's childhood home it was where her family lived and where her child was being raised in secret. Matthew and Natalia quickly got in a cap and rushed to the hospital to find a shaking and stuttering Ravis waiting for then inside the door. "M-m-misss N-natalia M-mr. M-matthew I-I W-will t-take you t-to A-a-a." He stammered until Natalia cut him off. "Ravis be quiet and lead the way." She said worried. He silently lead the way to the children's ward, They entered the room to see Ivan sitting on the right on the bed looking at a small form in the bed with his head hung low and Yeka on the other side crying her eyes out, the other two Baltic's were standing in the corner of the room watching the others as Ravis joined them. Natalia rushed to the bedside pushing her brother aside looking down at her daughter broken bandages on her head and a cast on her arm and IV's and monitors hooked up to her all over her small arms, chest and, hands. She looked as if she was sleeping but she was obviously drugged because of the pain.

"Ivan what happened?" Natalia asked trying to stay calm. "It was an accident sestra. She slipped and hit her head on the ice playing outside of my house." He was cut off my their older sister wailing. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I WASN'T WATCHING HER." Eduard then came over and slapped her a crossed the face. "Thank you sweetheart I needed that." She said rubbing her face. Natalia looked down at her small child and took her hand as tears ran down her face. Ivan got up from his chair and she sat down not letting go of the child's hand. "I can't do this anymore she will have to come back to America with me and live with me and Alfred."

She blurted out after a few minuets of silence. "She cant live with you Alfred doesn't know about her." Ivan said looking down at his little sister. "I have no other choice when she is better she will come to live with me I will make a story about her and how I got her." She explained as the small child woke up. "M-mama?" She asked quietly "Ana you sweetheart are you alright?" Natalia asked very worried about her daughter. "Im glad you came to see me mama." She said smiling at her mother "Of course I would come and see you you're my little baby and once you're better your coming home with me." Natalia said stroking her daughter's hand. "Really I get to come live with you?" Ana asked beaming looking up at her mother. "Da you get to come live with me." Natalia said sweetly "Now rest and I will be here when you wake up." She said as the little girls eyes slowly shut.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to update I had a lot of trouble with this chapter please review and tell me how you like it<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later Anastasia was doing better and it was time to return home. They said their good byes to there relatives as they boarded the plane. Once the plane took off Ana looked out the window in amazement. "Mama where are we?" She asked a few hours later seeing the lights below. "We are flying over your aunts home the Ukraine see." Natalia said pointing out the window at the capital. "How long till we get home?" she asked looking rather bored

"We have a very long flight sweetheart." Natalia explained as Mathew poked his head up over the seat. "And my flight is ever further." He said playing with the child's hair. "Daddy aren't we going home with you?" She asked confused "No sweetheart your mother lives with my brother remember." He explained "Oh yeah Amerika da?" she asked "Da now you should get some sleep my little one." Natalia said pulling a blanket over her daughter. "Ok mama." She said with a yawn curling up in her seat. After Ana was safely asleep Natalia looked back at Mathew. "I need to go to the bathroom if the cart comes around you know what to get me." She said getting out of her seat and walking back the aisle. In the bathroom the plane started to shake slightly over the intercom the pilot said they had hit an air pocket, back at the seats Ana was woken up by the shaking. "Mama where are you" she said looking around as she woke. Mathew got up and sat in Natalia's seat and looked at her. "Don't worry she just went to the bathroom she'll be right back." He explained calmly as the shaking stopped. "Ok" She said softly as she went back to sleep.

A few minuets later Natalia came back to see Mathew half asleep sitting next to a sleeping Ana, she gently rousted Mathew out of her seat and reclaimed it. By now it was around 9:30 at night at the flight attendant had brought around a cart with some liquor's and Natalia had gotten a drink of vodka making sure her small child was awake so she didn't ask for any. Mathew looked over at her "She is her uncle isn't she." He said playfully. "Da… she is that's why I must drink this fast." Natalia said throwing back her glass drinking the burning liquid like it was nothing. " I see I don't know why you let her drink like she does." He said looking down at the sleeping little blond haired girl.

Soon after Mathew fell asleep but Natalia stayed awake reading a book, she never could sleep on planes. She took out her phone and called Alfred. "Hey babe how are you?" He asked exited to finally hear from her. "I am fine but my plane will be landing in a few hours meet me at JFK airport." She explained looking out the window over the ocean. "Cool Ill get in the car now and meet you there." He said but Natalia cut him off "Alfred I have a surprise for you when I get there." She said looking at her daughter. "ALRIGHT I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU BABE IM ON MY WAY TO MEET YOU NOW." He shouted into the phone hanging up quickly leaving Natalia laughing slightly to herself.

* * *

><p>If you havnt figured out yet Ana is Anastasia's nickname and canada is her father<br>I hope you like it please Review I like your feed back


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours later the plane landed at JFK airport and Natalia picked up a sleeping Ana out of her seat as Mathew helped her get her bags. Once they were inside the airport she could hear Alfred as he came running towards her. "Thank you for everything Mathew Ill make sure she calls you every night." She said adjusting Ana on her shoulder. "Alright I better get out of here before my brother shows up." Mathew said ducking into a crowed of people just as Alfred came running up to her. "NATALIA!" Alfred shouted running up and hugging her tightly not noticing the 5 year old in her arms. "Alfred I missed you so much." She said getting out of his arms moving the child around as she almost dropped her.

"Who's this?" Alfred asked very confused looking at the small child. "Ill tell you on the way home now just grab my bags so we can go home." She said moving her head toworeds the little pink suitcase next to hers. "Yeah sure." Alfred said grabbing the bags and carrying them to his car and Natalia put the sleeping girl into the car. They got in and started driving when Alfred asked again. "Now who is that kid?" he asked looking in the mirror at her. "She's my daughter I had my family raise her in secret so the other nations would not find out I had her." She explained putting her hand on his thigh. "Oh I see so why bring her here now?" He asked looking at the road ahead. "She was in an accident that's why I had to go so quickly and I decided it was better for her to live with me so I never have to rush around the world again." She explained looking back at her little girl who was moving around in the back seat "I see…. WELL THE MORE THE MARRYIER!" he shouted " Alfred be quiet its late she's sleeping." Natalia said trying to quiet him.

"Oh yeah sorry." He apologized. It took about another hour for them to get back to Alfred's house. They left all the bags in the car and just took them selves inside the house. Natalia took Ana to her bed with Alfred and the three of them fell asleep as soon as they laid down.

* * *

><p>Yeah sorry for all the filler but it will get better really soon so stay with me<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Late the next morning Ana woke up and was surprised to see where she was then she saw her mother beside her and a man holding her mother. "mama" She whispered nudging her mother trying to roust her. "Mama who is that man?" she asked as Alfred woke up and looked over at her "That's America dear." Natalia said sweetly looking back at him. "Oh well good morning Amerika." She said with sleep still in her voice as she hugged her mother. "Can we have food please mama im hungry?" she asked sitting up on the bed. "Of course come on lets go get some breakfast…. I mean lunch." Natalia said looking at the clock seeing it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Ana went running out for the room but soon got lost in the new house. Natalia walked past her daughter in a hallway and called out to her

"My little one the food is this way." She called walking past. "COMING MAMA" she said running down the hallway soon catching up to her mother walking behind her and holding her long skirt. Natalia lead her to the kitchen and helped her up to the table as Alfred sat down in the chair next to her. Natalia came a few minuets later with a cup of coffee and a cup of lightly yellowish liquid. "What is that watered down juice?" Alfred asked looking at the cup "Apple juice with vodaka." She said sweetly as Natalia came in with three grilled cheese sandwiches. "Natty you give her vodka?" He asked very surprised. "Da I do she likes it and her uncle didn't help any by always giving it to her." Natalia explained in between bites of her sandwich. " I see." Alfred said watching the child wolf down her food. "So what do you do on a normal day mama?" she asked finishing her food and slowly sipping her juice. "Well me and Alfred do work we need to do as nations then we go walk around the city but soon we are going on a trip.'' Natalia explained smiling at her.

"Where are you going on a trip?" She asked a bit curious. "We are only going a few states away just to Delaware to go to the beach. ITS SO COOL ITS SO MUCH FUN THERE IS LIGHTS AND THERE IS A BOARD WALK AND AND!" Alfred explained until he was cut off. "Alfred calm down." Natalia said calmly " Sorry IM JUST SO PUMPED" He exclaimed "I just wished Matty would come with us." He said kind of put out. "Well he wont so don't get so upset." Natalia said putting the dishes away. "I know I know but still I wish he would come with us." He said as Tony came into the room. "Fucking limey." The alien said to the young girl. "M-mama." Ana called a bit frightened by the creature "Its just Tony sweetly say hello." Natalia said looking in the room. "Fucking limey." The alien said again. "H-hello Tony." She said softly looking at the little gray man. "Ok." He said with a wave as he turned and walked away disappearing into the next room. "You have an alien?" Ana asked looking at Alfred. "Yeah I found him a long time ago in New Mexico after he crashed to earth." He said excitedly as he jumped from his chair knocking it on the floor. Natalia walked into the room and picked up the chair and pulled Alfred back into it. "Stay in your seat Alfred." She said taking her own seat next to Ana giving her a cookie. "Thank you mama." Ana said munching happily while Alfred looked at her jealously.

* * *

><p>I know more filler just stay with me<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

After she finished eating Ana found her way to the living room to find Tony playing video games, she promptly turned off the game and back on live TV. She sat watching when Natalia came in and sat down on the couch with her needlepoint. She looked over at the set to see an all to frimliar blond Dutchman on the screen holding a plate of burned potatoes covered with butter, the words on the screen said Is it burned yet? "Ana what are you watching?" She asked with a bit of confusion "Its Leonard you know Mr. Netherlands, He has a cooking show." Ana said not looking away from the screen as the commercial ended with Leonard coming on screen saying "Hey you still alive?" which made the small child giggle. They continued to watch Leonard burn they set to the ground and then the channel switched to Poland talking about fashion, which was promptly turned off.

Alfred came in a few minuets later and sat on the floor next to Tony and turned on the video games very excitedly "You ready to lose Tony!" he exclaimed and Ana climbed next to her mother on the couch. "Alfred don't you have to work today?" Natalia asked looking at him play "Oh yeah I forgot thanks for reminding me babe." He said turning off the game and running up the stairs "What will we do while he is working mama?" Ana asked "Well we will go to his bosses house while he works." Natalia explained grabbing her purse "Ok mama." Ana said grabbing her doll holding it closely. "Mama Alfred dose not seem to make you happy so why do you stay?" Ana asked looking up at her mother. "Ana do not say such things … he does make me happy… just not as happy as you're uncle Ivan." Natalia said sadly "I see" Ana said looking at the floor "Now stop prying Ana." Natalia said sternly as Alfred came bounding down the stairs "NOW LETS GO!" Alfred screamed as he grabbed the girls and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>SO Leonard is my friends OC for the Netherlands and she asked me to bring him up again and we are starting to see hints of drama more to come<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A few hours later they arrived home and Ana went straight to bed but Alfred and Natalia stayed up to talk "Natalia I heard what you said before we left today about not making you happy." Alfred bluntly "That's not what I ment, I said you didn't make me as happy as Ivan did and I never ment for you to hear." She tried to explain "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JUST GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN COMMIE!" Alfred screamed, as Natalia looked at him in shock "What did you just say?" She asked hardly able you get anything out. "You heard me you back to your damn dirty commie brother." He said again flatly. Natalia slapped him a crossed the face "How dare you say such a thing about my dear brother." She said "WE'RE DONE NATALIA!" Alfred screamed as he stormed out the door with a slam.

Natalia stood there not sure what ad just happened but after a few minuets she pulled out her phone and called her sister and explained what happened and she told her to come home. So then Natalia went up the stairs and backed her things then she went into Ana's room. "Darling we have to go home and we are not coming back please pack your things Ill be back in 20 minuets." Natalia said leaving the room. "But mama I am packed I heard the fight and got around then." She explained "Alright sweet heart but still Ill be right back." Natalia said as she ran from the house to see Alfred in his car. She slipped over and threw open the door with a knife in hand, She stabbed Alfred in the chest 5 times before she walked back into the house and straight up the stairs, she then grabbed her bags and went to her car with Ana close behind her. They then got into her car and drove off in a fury to the airport where a privet jet was waiting with Ivan inside. Once they took off Ana fell asleep soon fallowed by Natalia and Ivan.

* * *

><p>So yeah I hope I didnt offend anyone with my foul words but this like most of the story came right from and RP if you have a problem message me or write a review and I might changed it and just please review to tell me how im doing<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Ana woke up almost forgetting where she was and what had happened the night before, but it slowly started coming back to her. She remembered the fight she remembered leaving and coming back to her beloved uncles house with her mother she remembered everything. Unlike wakening up in Alfred's house Ana knew right where she was going and went right to the kitchen and sat at the table with Toris who was reading a newspaper from which he handed her the comics like her did every morning as they waited for Yeka to come make breakfast for everyone. She sat at the table with one of her least favorite person until she heard her aunt coming. They both looked up from their parts of the newspaper to see Yeka walk in with Eduard by her side. "Good morning Ana." She said in a cheery voice "morning …now get me some food" Ana replied rather rudely not looking up from her paper "Nice to have you back to sweetie." Yeka sighed as she started to make food for the once again large family. As she was cooking Eduard sat at the table with Toris and Ravis soon came into the room. Yeka walked over and kindly took the paper from Ana. "Would you be a dear and go get your mother and uncle its almost time to eat?" she asked trying not to be stabbed by the young child. "Da aunty" She said climbing from her chair and going up the stairs.

When she reached Ivans room she could see that he was still asleep and her mother was still at his side. She quietly tiptoed into the room and launched herself into the bed landing on Ivan with a loud thud. "Uncle Ivan get up its time for breakfast come onnnnn we cant eat without you!" She yelled excitedly as her uncle sprung awake and shaking Natalia with her jumping. "Ana go down stairs we will be down shortly." Natalia said sitting up in the bed removing the child from her uncle. "Yes mama" Ana said running down the stairs. "How is she such a morning person?" Ivan groaned getting out of the bed "I don't know she just gets hyper when it comes time to eat." Natalia replayed walking out of the door with Ivan closely behind.

The pair joined the rest of the household at the table just as Yeka was serving the many different kinds of food "Good morning Vayna good morning Natty." Yeka said happily as the Baltic's giggled among themselves "Yeka I have asked you many times not to call me that" Ivan said coldly getting himself a cup of tea and a doughnut. "Oh im sorry but you will always be my little Vayna." She said taking her seat next to Edward. Ivan just growled as he ate not notice how much the little girl at his side was acting just like him, but Toris noticed and it bothered him.

* * *

><p>Im so sorry it took me so long to update and I hope this new chapter will make up for the wait and just wait there is more to come and America will make a come back<p> 


End file.
